


Same spirit

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Febail's first hours only give Brigid insecurities.





	Same spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this idea came up but I love Edain and Brigid's relationship and I have a soft spot for Brigid and her children.  
> My headcanon is that Febail is some months younger than Lester (same with Lana and Patty)  
> Hope you like it

Brigid was fearless.

At least she has always thought that. Her father taught her to be fearless, he always said that a pirate needed to be brave and never succumb to fear because there will be moments of danger when she would have to react very quickly and being paralised by fear would never be an option.

She hadn't felt fear in her first mission with her father neither in her first mission alone. She hadn't felt fear when their comrades betrayed her and was left alone to defend herself while thinking how her life had been a lie.

But in that moment she was terrified.

The baby in her arms stretched, adjusting to live out her mother, making her separate him a little from her chest to gave him space to not get hurt. She feared hurting him with every movement she did with the little thing in her arms. The first thing she had thought while holding him for the first time was how small and fragile he was, she remembered holding her sister's son and she was sure Lester had been a bigger baby or maybe she didn't realized how small he really was.

She looked away from her son and fixed her gaze on her sister who was tidying up the bedroom after the disaster created from the birth. Edain turned around and gave her a tender smile while folding a sheet.

"I'm just finishing. I will bring Holyn to meet the boy and we will let you rest" Edain answered at the looks her sister was doing to her.

The baby started to fuss.

Briggid started to feel really nervous.

She was happy for having the baby and she loved him since she knew that the new life was growing inside her but she didn't feel like she was totally preparate to take care of a baby and this first moments of life only confirmed what she thought. The younger twin went to the door to let the father enter and meet his son and Brigid looked at her sister's back praying for the telepathy between twins being real, pleading mentally to her sister to not leave. She was lucky because Edain turned one last time and when she saw Brigid's worried face she rushed to be near her.

"Does it hurt you so much? Edain asked worried while touching her forehead checking she was not in fever. She knew perfectly how dangerous childbrith could be not only for have experienced it herself but from her formation as a healer." You aren't bleeding , are you?"

"No, I'm fine" Brigid answered not wanting to worry her sister. She felt sore but it was a pain that was starting to disappear.

The baby was still fussing and Edain helped her to readjust the boy in her arms and rubbed his head softly to calm him.

Brigid looked at the mirror on the table. She saw the reflection of both sisters. In that moment without her usual clothes and hairstyle they totally looked the same.

"He is so cute" Edain said now holding one of the hands of the newborn.

"You're so good with babies" Brigid replied as a thought that slipped from her mouth.

"It is just practice, having to deal with Lester has taught me some things, even if his rather calm" her sister claimed after her words with an elegant smile.

So alike and yet so different was something she always had thought since their meeting after all these years being separated. She was a pirate and her way of doing things was so different from her sister's elegant behaviour. Dealing with people was where anyone could see some of the differences, she had been lucky to find Holyn, a noble who had forgot the years of comfort after so many fights with the commons, someone like her. If the incident in the ship would not have happened she would have had the same education as Edain and the two would be more alike, she would know how to deal with people in the most elegant way and she would have been taught how to be a good mother for the next major Ulir and she wouldn't be struggling like she was doing now, without knowing what to do with the baby in her arms when he was not sleeping.

"Well, you have more patience or things like that" Brigid tried to explain." Unlike you, I don't think I'm suited to be a mother"

Edain looked at her eyes confused. She brought her hand to her older sister's shoulder.

"Brigid, you are a good person and you are always protecting the people who needs it, you don't need more than that to be a good mother" the younger twin replied. "You will learn and you can ask anyone here for help"

She didn't say so much but she said what Brigid needed to hear.

She didn't know what she would do without Edain, even after being separated more years than they had been together, this past months felt like they have been always together and maybe in spirit it has always being like that.

They were so different but they had the same spirit.

"Remember what I told you, the first day is a little bit overwhelmed but you both will be fine" Edain said, kissed her head and stood up. " Now I'm going to get Holyn or he is going to start to worry"

"I don't think so, he's more calm than he seems" Brigid said. " Edain"

The younger twin looked at her.

"Can you stay with me later? At least today?"

"Of course, sister" Edain answered.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny to write Brigid's insecurities with maternity when she's the best mom in Jugdral.


End file.
